


Smile

by undergrounddaydreams



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [10]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergrounddaydreams/pseuds/undergrounddaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd gone about it all wrong. This was a second chance, and he wasn't going to let her slip away again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. I just like to play there. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made. For entertainment purposes and love of the source.

Though his guitar leaned idly against the lone wooden stool, he twirled his partner, gliding gracefully to the beat of the crowd surrounding them in the city street clapping in harmony to the lingering memory of his song. Giving the young girl a final twirl, her hair swung around to reveal her glowing face, pleased to be singled out and treated like the princess her dad always told her she was. Reaching into the cloth bag hanging from his waist, he handed her a small crystal and reminded her always to dream. She smiled up at him, dimples popping out in her rounded cheeks, before hurrying over to her dad who had been watching from the sidelines. He gave the man a grateful smile of his own for making his daughter feel special as he scooped her up in his arms. The man nodded in acknowledgment.

He offered a gracious smile to the applauding crowd with a slight bow of his head, his ragged ash brown layers falling forward over his eyes. He noted the admiring glances trailing up from his black wingtips and slim-cut trousers, over his white t-shirt to search the strong angles of his face, trying to catch his eye. He would flirt from time to time as it suited him, but he always kept his distance.

Brushing a hand through his hair, he turned with the intent to collect the hat that lay on the curb and whatever tips it may hold left by those willing to show their appreciation in a more tangible way, only to pause as he spied a woman with long dark hair. She was leaning over to drop a five dollar bill in the hat, and as she straightened, a pair of dancing green eyes met his. She smiled at him before turning to find her way back though the crowd.

He knew those eyes. He had been searching for them for three years.

Shocked out his temporary paralysis, he hurriedly thanked the crowd, grabbing his hat and dumping the money into his backpack. Folding the stool, he snapped it into the harness he'd attached to the guitar case, and slipped the instrument inside. Wrapping a striped tweed scarf haphazardly around his neck, he perched the now empty hat on his head as he slung both the guitar and his bag over his shoulder. He wove nimbly through the dispersing crowd, ignoring the stray comments and bids for his attention in his haste not to lose her.

He felt the knot in his chest loosen as he spotted her at a newsstand a block up, and he slowed his pace, but not by much. He had been waiting for this moment and now that it was here, he was a little at a loss. He felt unsure of himself, although it wasn't an entirely new feeling, never when she was involved.

Walking up quietly behind her, he reached around in front of her, a crystal in his hand. "A pretty dream for a pretty lady," he cajoled on a whisper close to her ear.

He felt her tense at the sound of his voice so unexpectedly close, but as her eyes fell on the crystal, she relaxed, a small smile playing at her lips. She cast him a curious glance over her shoulder, her hair floating about her face in the breeze. "For me?"

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and smiled. He hadn't frightened her. Bringing his arm back around her slender frame, he let the crystal skim across the back of his hand, and tiptoed it over his fingers before offering it up once more. "For you."

She had turned to face him as he had coaxed her with the slight of hand, her arms crossed over her chest in playful admonishment. "I bet you give these to all the girls."

He winked at her. "Only the dreamers with the sky in their eyes and the moon in their hearts."

She lifted a teasing brow, but her eyes sparkled. "So you're a poet, too?"

"When in the presence of such a muse." He lifted his hand. "Do you want it?"

She smiled at him coyly, taking the crystal with barely concealed girlish delight. "Yes." That one word carried away the weight of all his hope and wondering, and he felt himself relax, his carriage dropping into his usual languid self-awareness.

She rolled the delicate sphere back and forth between her hands. "I've seen you juggle these, you know." She looked up into his eyes. "You're amazing."

"You've seen me juggle?" He hadn't brought out the crystals today. Feeling more musically inclined, he had opted for his guitar, making up songs on a whim to please the passersby.

"Not today…I've seen you before." She smiled shyly, looking down at the crystal gliding back and forth over her palms, hinting at her slight nervousness.

_She'd seen him before._ He felt a tiny pang in his chest as it tightened. To think he'd missed her once. He'd been careless. He watched her for a moment willing her to look up again, and when she did, he brushed the thought aside. He was with her now, and it was going better than he had ever hoped.

She smiled, teasing. "How many of these do you break?"

"Enough."

She laughed, the sound bubbling though him, light and happy. He grinned back at her. "Would it be ok if I bought you a cup of coffee?"

"Coffee? Ah…sure." She gave him a quick once over that he didn't miss as she turned to walk towards the coffee shop a few doors down. "I'd love a cup of coffee."

He opened the door for her as they reached the shop, and they made their way over to two empty stools at the bar, ordering two coffees, hers with raspberry and cream, and his black.

Once they had settled and had their drinks, she turned to study him with narrowed eyes. "You're English."

"Did the accent give me away?" He winked. "Yes. I'm from round about the British Isles…originally."

"How did you end up here?"

"I travel quite a bit."

"Why?"

"Searching for something – a dream of something."

"A dream." She smiled wistfully, looking down into her cup. "That's nice."

They chatted, laughing and enjoying each other's company as they sipped their coffees, the steam swirling up to create cocoon of contentment until there was only the two of them. The world seemed brighter, and he felt a peace he'd never thought he could feel.

Setting her empty cup aside, she looked up at him, a curious expression on her face. "You know, you seem familiar to me. Something about your eyes…or something. I'm not sure…"

"Do I?" He looked up at her from under his lashes as his took off his hat, setting it on the bar. "Perhaps we met in a dream once."

She laughed. "Wow – these lines! Do they really work?"

Smiling, he draped himself lazily across the bar, propping an elbow up to rest his head in his hand as he gazed up at her. "You tell me. You're the first." _And only_ , he silently added.

Her eyes drifted up and away, a smile pulling at her lips. "Maybe a little." She looked back at him, sinking onto the bar to mirror his pose. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Jay"

"Thank you for the coffee, Jay," she said softly, the words carried on a come-hither undercurrent.

"You're very welcome…," he returned, mimicking her tone while raising a brow in question.

"Sarah." She straightened then, her smile fading slightly as she stood. "I'm afraid I have to go. I was on my way to meet someone, and if I don't hurry, I'll be late."

Following her lead, he rose, sliding his bag and guitar over his shoulder, and grabbing his hat. "I'll walk you out."

They paused outside the door to the coffee shop, the bell overhead fading as they stared at each other, neither willing to be the first to say goodbye. He reached out for her hand, holding it in his as his thumb traced lightly across her skin. "Sarah. It's been enchanting. Can I see you again?"

Searching his gaze for a moment longer, she reached out hesitantly to brush aside a strand of hair that had fallen over his eyes. "I'd like that." She wrote her number on a scrap of paper she had found in her purse, and placed it in his palm with a shy smile. "Thanks again for the coffee. It was…unexpected…and lovely."

"As are you." He smiled softly in return as she turned to walk away.

He'd known she wouldn't remember, despite the change in his appearance, the light lifting from his hair and the marks fading from his skin when they'd drained his magic. They'd warned him that to her it would just be a dream.

He'd broken the rules, giving her that book, and had been so sure that he'd make her his. She'd humbled him as he watched her brave his Labyrinth, and when she'd rejected his offer. He'd gone about it all wrong, and he knew that now. This was a second chance, and he wasn't going to let her slip away again.

He'd made his way from city to city, charming crowds with his impromptu songs and juggling crystals. He didn't make much, but he got by, and having little made the travel easier. He had been searching for three years and it felt surreal to have that little slip of paper radiating hope in his fingers.

Just as she was about to turn the corner, she looked back at him and smiled. He lifted the small piece of paper, a silent promise that she'd be hearing from him again soon, and let his fingers open out into a small wave.

When she had looked at him with affection and laughed with him in joy, he'd known he'd done the right thing. It had been worth it. Everything he had done and everything he'll ever do will always be for her. He'd given it all up and he would do it again – an eternity for a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
